Swatkats:Into The NegaVerse
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Razor, T-Bone, and Callie find themselves trapped in another universe. Here everything is not what it seems. But somehow they have to get back and save their world. Fortunately, they get help from an unlikely gang of heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Swat Kat's story. I hope I did Razor and T-Bone justice. I know there was an episode where they went to a parallel universe. I decided to expand on it. Enjoy.**

Swat Kats: Into The Negaverse-Part 1

"Hurry up, Mac!" Molly Mange called over her shoulder.

"Aw, keep your shirt on. I'm coming!" He replied.

"Geez, I don't know why I married you. You drive like like an old lady!" She retorted.

"We got here, didn't we?"

They had just arrived at Pumadyne Industries and parked in the back. The pale moon light shown on their shiny metallic bodies.

"Will you two keep it down? Thiss place iss heavily guarded." Said a voice. The two androids watched Dr. Viper approach them with a large suitcase.

"What's the big deal, doc? Molly and me can handle a whole army of guards."

"Dark Kat sent us to get the Mega-detonator. We can't fail. Once we have that, we'll blow up Enforcer headquarters."

"And bring MegaKat City to its knees?" Mac asked.

"Exactly."

"And we can also get even with that buttinsky deputy mayor! She let Mac and me rot in Alkatraz Prison. I'll never forget that." Molly said, as an angry scowl formed on her face.

Meanwhile at Megakat City Hall, Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs was pulling another late night typing up a speech. She had planned to go home at five. Just packed up her briefcase and got up from her desk to leave when Mayor Manx stopped her.

"Ah, Callay." He said, in his heavy Scottish accent, "I'm so glad you're still here. Tomorrow is the anniversary of my great grandfather, the Blue Manx. He was a great pilot who defeated the Red Lynx. It's a great honor for my family. A great honor, indeed."

"Oh, yes, mayor. Congratulations." She said, with a polite smile.

 _Get to the point, you big windbag! I'm in a hurry! She thought, annoyed._

"A huge statue of my grandfather is going to be unveiled tomorrow in Megakat National Park. I plan to make the most touching, heartfelt speech as befitting the occasion. Had it written down, but now I've seemed to have misplaced it." He replied, all perplexed and glancing down at his pockets.

 _What does he take me for? An idiot? He never writes his own speeches!_

She knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Anyway, I don't remember a lot of the words. I know you can make me a better one. Just write and type it up neatly and leave it on my desk, alrighty?" He said, quickly, "Got to run. I have more pressing matters to deal with." With that, he was gone like a shot.

Callie knew full well what the so-called matters were. He was going off to play golf! Her blood boiled at the sight of the now smiling mayor and the tell tale golf clubs in the back seat of his limo.

"That jerk! The nerve of him! I've been busting my tail all day!" She grumbled to herself.

Forget that it was last minute. Forget that she had no dinner and a lousy lunch.

It took her at least two hours to finish the speech.

"Done at last!" She cried. Then looked at her watch.

"Eight o'clock. Maybe I have time to go to that all night diner. They serve a great tuna salad." A smile played on her lips as she thought about it. Then her eyes glanced at another paper on her desk.

"Oh, darn. The renovation approval plans for Pumadyne." She frowned.

"No problem. I'll just drop them off on my way to the diner."

Callie walked out of the city hall and got into her car and drove off. Pumadyne Industries wasn't far and only took her a few minutes to get there.

"Hmm. That's odd. Why is the light on in the lab? No one should be here at this hour." She thought, as she entered the building. That's when she heard it.

"Will you two plessse be quiet? I need to concentrate on breaking the lock on thisss door."

Callie hid behind the door saw Dr. Viper and the Metallikats standing before a great door.

"It ain't my fault, doc. Molly can't keep her big yap shut." Mac replied, pointing his thumb at her.

"Oh, drop dead!" She retorted.

"And anyway, if it's a lock broken you want, then that's what you get." Mac fired a laser from his fist. It melted the lock. The three villains pushed the door open.

"I've gotta contact the SwatKats." Callie thought. She crept into one of the adjoining labs and pressed the red button on her communicator.

At the same time, Razor and T-Bone were in the Turbokat high up over Megakat City patrolling the area.

"Man, It's so quiet tonight." T-Bone commented.

"I know. The Turbo scanner hasn't picked up any disturbances in the area.I activated my Infra-red visor and didn't even pick up a jaywalker." Razor replied, "I was hoping to test the new upgrades I made to the Turbokat."

"As much as I would like to fly around all night just for the heck of it, this tomcat needs his rest."

T-Bone yawned.

"Same here. After David Litterbin, of course." Razor grinned.

"Ugh, how can you watch that show? Now Scaredy Cat? That's a great show."

"You're kidding, right?"

*C'mon, Razor. You just don't get the humor. It's..."

Suddenly, a loud beeping and a red light shown on the monitor.

"I'm afraid we're gonna have to continue this later. Callie's distress signal!" Razor exclaimed.

"Yes, Miss Briggs?" Razor answered, by hitting a switch putting her call through.

"Dr. Viper and the Metallikats have broken into Pumadyne Industries. They're in the lab!" Callie's frantic voice cried out.

"We'll be right there. Don't you worry, Miss Briggs. Razor and I will get them."

Callie snuck back into the lab the three villains were in and hid behind a desk.

At last! The Mega-detonator is ours!" Dr. Viper cackled.

"Now we can blow up the Enforcers building and City Hall!" Mac grinned, fiendishly.

"Freeze!"

Armed security guards surrounded them. Mac simply threw down his exploding cigar. The blast knocked the guards in several directions. Within a few minutes, guards or what was left of them were sprauled out on the floor.

Callie gasped.

"The Metallikats have stolen the Mega-detonator and killed several guards!" She told the Swatkats.

"Wellll, lookee what we got here, Mac. A stowaway!"

The last thing the Swatkats heard was Callie scream. Then silence.

"If those two rustbuckets and that deranged doc so much as singe one of her whiskers..." T-Bone began.

"Hang on to your lunch, buddy!" He told Razor.

T-Bone increased his speed and flew the Turbokat at mach speed.

"Put me down, you brass bimbo!"

Molly held Callie up by her shirt collar. The latter struggled to get free. She dragged her to an open window.

"I said it before. Be sure to land on your feet, deputy mayor!" She crowed.

"Wait, Molly. We can use her asss bait for my trap." Said Dr. Viper.

"I used to work for Pumadyne before falling into a life of crime. One of my invention is right here." He replied, activating a button on a console. It created a circular, yellow and pink swirling vortex.

"What is that?" Callie asked.

"A dimensional portal. A place of no escape!" He cackled.

A small missile blew a hole inside the lab and the Turbokat flew in.

"End of the line for you three!" T-Bone said.

"Guess again!" Viper said. Molly shoved Callie into the portal. It began dragging her in.

"Razor! T-Bone!" She called out.

"Miss Briggs!" Razor called out, jumping out of the Turbokat and using his Glovatrix.

It shot out a small grappling hook which caught onto Callie's collar. Unfortunately the portal was too strong. It began sucking Razor and Callie in.

"Hold on, Razor! Miss Briggs!" T-Bone called out, as he used his own Glovatrix to grapple Razor. T-Bone struggled to pull Razor and Callie out of the portal with one paw while flying the Turbokat with the other.

"That's our cue to split!" Molly grinned, as she and Mac went out the door followed by Dr. Viper.

"It's too strong! Whatever it is is pulling us into it!" T-Bone exclaimed, "Can't stop it!"

Soon Callie and Razor were soon pulled further in followed by T-Bone and the Turbokat. Then the portal closed up and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Made some edits to this chapter so as to get inside the mind of each character.**

Not In MegaKat City Anymore?-Part 2

The Swatkats and Callie fell through the swirling portal and saw below them a city.

"Hold on, Miss Briggs!" Razor told her. Callie put her arms around his neck. Razor had already undid the grappling hook attached to her collar.

"Hang on, Razor!" T-Bone called out. He managed to fly the Turbokat under the two cats. He opened the canopy.

Razor helped Callie inside the jet then climbed in himself. Both cats sat down and watched the portal along with T-Bone.

As quickly as the portal came it disappeared from sight.

"Well, so much for getting back home from wherever Viper sent us to." T-Bone said.

"He couldn't have sent us far. It looks just like downtown Megakat City." Callie explained.

"And the citizens are cats just like us." Razor said.

"I hope you're right, Sureshot. I just get-"

"Attention, citizen. Identify yourself!" Said a loud voice.

They looked to see an Enforcer fighter jet approach them.

"That looks like Commander Feral's plane. But the voice sounds like a she-kat." Razor said.

"Land this jet now and identify yourselves!" The voice repeated.

"That sounds like Felina." Callie said.

"Feral's niece? No way!" T-Bone remarked.

The jet flew in front of the Turbokat blocking the way.

"Better do as she says, buddy. At least till we try get to the bottom of this." Razor told him.

T-Bone landed the Turbokat on the landstrip of Enforcer Headquarters. The jet landed behind it.

The hatch on the Enforcer jet opened revealing Felina Feral in full Enforcer gear and packing some serious heat. She also had a mean look on her face.

"Lieutenant Feral, what's the meaning of this?" Callie asked, approaching her.

"It's Commander Feral as you well know, Deputy Briggs." She replied, then gasped at seeing the Swatkats.

"C'mon, Felina. Quit playing. What's this about?" T-Bone asked, as he and Razor jumped out of the Turbokat.

"Swatkats! I might have known you troublemakers were behind this!" Felina exclaimed, she picked up her walkie-talkie, "Enforcers, the SwatKats are here at Enforcer headquarters. Arrest them at once!"

Within minutes, Enforcers, armed to the t with automatic weapons surrounded the SwatKats. Guns were pointed at them. They threw up their paws.

"Felina! What're you doing? They're the Swatkats! They're the ones who've been protecting this city." Callie told her.

"Since when?" She snorted, "Those two hell cats have committed more crimes in this city than you can count: burgulary, assault, and murder."

"It's not true!" Callie blurted out.

"Tell that to my poor uncle. He's in his grave because of them!' She retorted, pointing at the SwatKats.

" What?! You mean Feral's..." T-Bone asked, hesistantly.

"Dead. You killed him! All units converge on the SWAT Kats!"

Both toms' jaws flew open. Callie stared at Felina in shock.

"We didn't do this!" Razor exclaimed.

Within seconds, the two heroes were arrested and locked up in a cell at Enforcer headquarters.

"You're making a big mistake. The SwatKats are innocent." Callie explained to Felina.

"Take it up with Mayor Manx. He authorized their arrest and capture. Signed the paperwork and everything." She said, matter of factly, then disgustedly, "Hmmph! If it were up to me, they'd be put in front of a firing squad!"

"What're you talking about? The mayor hasn't done an ounce of paperwork in years."

"Coulda fooled me. Take it up with him."Felina replied, walking away.

"I will." She replied, then to the SwatKats, "Don't worry, guys. I'll get you out."

"Wait!" She called, running up to Felina, "Give me a lift to City Hall."

"Don't you got a car? I got things to do!"

Normally, Callie would've told her or anyone else off for this rebuff, but T-Bone and Razor needed her help. Plus, she saw how bad their situation was at this point.

"Please. My sedan's in the shop." She lied.

"Fine." She huffed, "Let's go."

"Well, I know one thing." Razor said, "We're not in Megakat City anymore. At least the one we know."

"We gotta bust out of here. Feral's niece thinks we're criminals!' T-Bone said,," Where'd she get a crazy idea like that?"

"Maybe from that." Razor pointed at several wanted posters outside on the walls.

The pictures in the wanted posters resembled Razor and T-Bone except they looked meaner. They also wore flight suits that looked alike but they were a dull red. T-Bone and Razor always wore red and blue flight suits. The SwatKat lookalikes also wore helmets with green skulls on them.

"We're outlaws." T-Bone read on the poster, "Dead or alive and with a bounty on our heads."

"And an expensive one at that." Said the Enforcer, hired to guard them, "You psychopaths have caused enough trouble for this city."

He then pointed his weapon at them. Both toms flinched.

"Dead or alive. The reward will be mine."

"Put up your weapon, soldier." Said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Callie Briggs sashaying towards the guard. He dropped his weapon and gasped.

T-Bone always liked to see Callie walking towards him back home, hips swaying back and forth. But there was a little something extra here. Almost sensual. Unlike her at all. She gave the guard a seductive leer. The guard was ogling her large breasts as well as her whole body.

At this point, T-Bone was burning up. If they weren't locked in that cell he would've knocked that pervert through a wall.

"D-Deputy Mayor Briggs." He said, with difficulty, the guy was sweating.

"Mmm." She purred, "Open the cell. I need to speak to the prisoners."

At this point, she was the cat and he was the mouse.

"For you, anythi-oh no, wait! The prisoners aren't allowed to see anyone. Commander Felina's orders."

"Really? Guess I have to go with plan B." She then pulled a small spray can from her pocket. She pointed it at him. A wave shot into his face as he screamed in agony. She watched him fall to the ground with a sinister smile.

"One of the perks of being Deputy Mayor!" She smirked, then quickly got the keys and opened the cell.

Razor and T-Bone glanced at each other. They knew that wasn't the Callie they knew. In fact, everything in this world was the complete opposite.

"You nimrods!" She shouted, stomping into the cell with a huge scowl on her face," Why are you here? You were supposed to be at Pumadyne Industries."

They had to play along till they found out what was going on.

"And why again are we going to Pumadyne?" T-Bone asked.

"Do I have to explain everything to you bozos?" She replied, motioning them to follow her, "You're going to steal the Mega-detonator so we can blow up Enforcer headquarters"

"Oh, yeah, we forgot." Razor lied.

"Hmm. So what else is new? Well, at least you did something right by getting rid of Feral. Now get moving. Dark Kat is waiting with his airship to take us there."

Meanwhile at City Hall, the real Callie Briggs and Felina entered. Callie was shocked to see the Mayor hard at work answering the phone and writing something.

"Mayor, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Working on my speech for tomorrow's dedication to the Blue Manx. I understand you couldn't do it. By the way, how is your poor sick grandmother?" He asked.

Felina burst out laughing.

"She fed you that ancient line again, huh?" She smirked, then turning to Callie, "You'd say anything to avoid work."

"Now, see here, I won't allow myself to be spoken of that way." Callie retorted, then turning to the mayor, "Mayor, I came to ask you to release the Swatkats. They didn't commit the crimes they're being accused of."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Besides eyewitnesses saw them commit these crimes. I also know they work for Dark Kat."

"We have to stop Dark Kat, mayor. He's after the Mega-detonator. We take him out, he's done." Felina said.

"Agreed. Send units there to surround the place. No one gets in. No one gets out." Mayor Manx told her, "I'll meet you there."

"Yes, sir. I'm on it." And with that Felina was gone.

"Um, Mayor, don't you gave a golf game to get to?" She asked.

" Are you out of your mind, girl?" He replied, flabbergasted, "Our fair city's in danger from that maniac. I don't have time for some stupid golf game!"

"You passing up a golf game? Now I know something's wrong." Callie said.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to call sone friends."

Callie looked over her shoulder to see Mayor Manx take out of his pocket. A mini communicator similar to the one the Swat Kat's gave her. The Mayor pressed a button.

Callie glanced at him with surprise.

"He knows the Swat Kats?" She thought. Then it hit her. He's not acting like himself. No one is.

"The guys and I fell through some kind of portal. We must be in another universe. Everyone who's bad where we came from is the opposite here. Which means Me and the guys here are...I gotta find them!"

Dark Kat's airship was a sight to behold. It was as ancient as the past master's lair. But it was comfortable and richly furnished. The dark warlord himself was looking over some blueprints when Evil Callie stepped in followed by the SwatKats."

"Ah my dear, everything is going well according to plan." He said, on seeing her approach

"Oh, you two." Dark Kat intoned with no enthusiasm.

'Yeah, it's us."T-Bone grunted.

"Take some refreshment." He told them,motioning for T-Bone and Razor to sit at a table that had a bowl of fruit, red wine, and glasses.

"Just don't sit close to me. I don't want any of my antiques broken due to your clumsiness." He said.

T-Bone and Razor knew they had to play along if they were gonna stop him. T-Bone unpeeled a banana and began eating while Razor took an apple.

The Bad Callie stood next to Dark Kat. Then both toms jumped when they heard a loud giggle from her. They turned around to see Dark Kat grab her backside then kiss her on the mouth. They looked surprised at seeing her smiling and kissing him back.

"Ugh, I think I'm seriously gonna hurl!" T-Bone muttered..

"I might join you." Razor said, disgusted.

"Uh, business before pleasure." Dark Kat told her, releasing her.

"We're at Pumadyne. Alright. You two know the plan. Don't screw it up." He told T-Bone and Razor.

Both SwatKats used their Glovatrix to shoot out grappling hooks. They fastened to the top of the building. Then they swung through an open window.

"I better get back to City Hall before I'm missed." The Bad Callie said.

"I'll drop you off." Dark Kat replied.

Soon, Razor and T-Bone were racing down the halls.

"I still can't believe there's another me out there. Another us." T-Bone said, puzzled.

"A doppelganger. A person that looks just like another person but the complete opposite of what they are." Razor said.

"You mean like Callie with Dark Kat?" T-Bone asked, shuddering.

"Exactly. Only that's not the Callie we know. "

"I know. She's got better taste than that. We gotta find the bad us and stop them before they get the Mega-detonator to Dark Kat."

"Wait, listen."

Razor halted T-Bone motioning him to be quiet. The two heroes ducked into a lab and hid behind a desk. They heard a door open and saw two toms enter.

"Hurry up, slowpoke. Get the lead out!" Said the smaller one of the two

"Dry up or I'll pound you!" The larger tom replied.

The two toms in question were the Dark SwatKats. They resembled the regularSwatKats but they were meaner in appearance. This T-Bone's fur was dark blond and the brown stripes on his arms were a darker brown. The Dark Razor's fur was dark cinnamon. They wore dull red flightsuits and red helmets with green sculls on them.

" Dark Kat's gonna blast once we bring him this little contraption. " Dark Razor said, carrying the Mega-detonator, then almost dropping it and then catching it before it hit the ground.

"Can't you be more careful? " He fumed.

"Aw, shut up! Why am I even teamed up with you? I don't know!" The Dark Razor said.

"I say the same thing about you. I mean you're a lousy shot." The Dark T-Bone scowled, angrily.

"Let's just get this thing to Dark Kat then I can go my way and you can go yours!"

"That suits me just fine!" He screamed.

The real SwatKats used their Glovatrix which released nets which caught the Dark SwatKats.

Razor and T-Bone highfived each other.

"Now to take these two to Enforcer Headquarters." Razor said.

"Sorry, pal, but we don't go down that easily. " the Dark Razor said.

He and the Dark T-Bone used spinning spikes on their Glovatrix to slice the nets, freeing them.

"Head pounding time!" The Dark T-Bone crowed, slamming his fist into his paw.

"Oh, crud!" Razor groaned, "I wish I was back home sleeping in my bed!"


	3. Chapter 3

An Alliance of Good-Part 3

"Mayor Manx here." The Mayor said, answering his cell phone, 'What?"

He ran outside to his limousine followed by Callie.

"Hurry, driver." Mayor Manx told his chauffeur, "Pumadyne Industries. And step on it!"

"Yes, sir."

The Mayor and Callie rode in back.

"What's going on, Mayor?" Callie asked.

"Those wretched SwatKats escaped from Enforcer Headquarters."

Callie was relieved.

"The guys are probably going after Dark Kat." She thought.

"Those two have been nothing but a threat to this society. And after what they did to poor Feral, I'm going to see that they're punished to the full extent of the law."

"What happened to Feral?" She slowly asked.

"You were there! Those scoundrels flew their jet into him. It was murder plain and simple!"

Callie didn't know what to say. She was shocked. This has to be a mistake. The SwatKats would never take a life. Feral used to say horrible things about them on TV. Calling them vigilantes and troublemakers. But even then, they never threatened him or tried to get even with him.

As this time, the Bad Callie was walking up to City Hall when she saw the Mayor's limousine pass by.

"Where's he going?" She wondered, "I better find out."

She ran to the parking garage where her sedan was illegally parked in handicapped parking.

After crumpling up the parking ticket and throwing it down the drain, she climbed in and drove behind the limo keeping far back so as not to be seen.

Meanwhile Razor and T-Bone were having the worst time of their nine lives. They had to battle two baddies that not only looked like them but fought like them. Razor ducked and dived punches and kicks from his evil twin. T-Bone was wrestling with his evil self.

"Give up and maybe I'll go easy on you." T-Bone said.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots!" He smirked, then tossed him into Razor.

As he was getting off Razor and helping him up, he heard them step up to them.

Both _toms_ flinched when they heard the familiar cla-chink of an automatic weapon. They looked up to see the two evil kats gloating over them. They each had a large blaster with a large missile attached to it aimed at them.

"Adios, losers!" The Bad T-Bone said.

 _Oh, man. This is definitely not good. Snuffed out and before I've had a chance to tell Callie how I feel about her._ T-Bone thought. He's always had a major crush on the pretty blonde but he'd never had the guts to ask her out let alone declare his true feelings. He also wished he could reveal his true identity to her. He wanted her to love him. The real him. Chance Furlong. Not T-Bone. There was no way out. He and Razor we're cornered.

"I'll fight my way out or die trying." He told himself.

For Razor, he didn't want it to end like this. He wasn't ready to die yet. He and Chance still had more criminals to stop. He had more weapons to invent and build for the Turbokat.

 _Besides, I kinda wanted to ask Felina out. Why am I thinking of that now?_ He wondered.

Funny, the kind of things that run through your mind.

Sure, she was Feral's niece, but he was attracted to her. He often admired the tough as nails she-kat Enforcer who sometimes helped them in keeping Megakat City safe. He was always shy around her. T-Bone would tell him to ask her out. But he'd always chicken out. He knew her uncle would skin him alive if he found out a SwatKat was dating her.

"Would she even be interested in me?" He thought, "I'm a grease jockey who lives in a salvage yard and barely scrapes by."

"Any last words before we blast you to a smudge?" The Bad Razor asked, interrupting the two toms' thoughts

"Yeah, I got one! " said a voice.

An electronic blast shot into the the Bad Razor knocking him into a wall. The three remaining cats looked up to see Mac Mange pull back a smoking cybernetic gun attached to his metallic arm. Before they could do anything, Molly Mange fired her robotic arm which dislodged a missile into the Bad T-Bone knocking him out the window.

" Are we's the bees knees or what, Molly?" He asked his wife.

"Later, dear." She replied, then to the SwatKats, "Are you guys, alright?"

Razor and T-Bone glanced at each other then at the Metallikats. They were just saved by two of their worst enemies. What was wrong with this picture?

"The Dark SwatKats appear to have vanished."

Dr. Viper now walked up to them. Both SwatKats tensed up.

"You got five minutes to tell us what's going on before we start blasting!" T-Bone exclaimed.

He and Razor aimed their Glovatrix at the three villains.

"Relax, gentlemen. The mayor called us." Viper replied, holding up his hands.

"Yeah, we's the goid guys." Molly said.

"We're the Alliance of Good." All three of them said.

"Yeah, well, what's Mayor Manx got to do with all this?" T-Bone asked.

" We found out from him that Dark Kat's been working with a mysterious criminal mastermind. They plan to take over Megakat City." Mac said.

"By blowing up the Enforcer building with Enforcers in it would knock out the city's defenses." Razor thought, out loud.

"Exactly." Molly said.

"That's why Feral was bumped off. He found out the identity of the kat responsible and was about to expose him. He was on his way to tell the mayor when he was killed." Mac said.

"Any idea who he is?" Razor asked.

"He? Excuse me? I'm the mysterious mastermind."

Within minutes, a giant net enfolded over the Swatkats, the Metallikats, and Dr. Viper.

"No tom was smart enough to do what I've been able to do." The Bad Callie bragged, walking up to the net, "I planned it all. Feral's murder. Everything."

"Deputy Briggs!" Molly exclaimed.

"Why, Callie?" Razor asked.

"Simple.I'm tired of playing second banana to that mayor. " She replied, arms folded and glaring.

"I'm the one who should be in charge!" She cried, then smiled fiendishly rubbing her hands together, " And once he's framed for Feral's murder, I will be."

"You work for Dark Kat?" T-Bone asked.

She laughed.

"Wrong! He works for me. And so did those bumbling SwatKats. I know you two aren't them." She glanced over at T-Bone and Razor, "You have more brains than those too put together. You're also incredibly hot." She licked her lips as she said it.

"Uh, thanks." Razor replied, blushing a bit. T-Bone was also a little surprised at the heart-pumping sexuality in her glance.

"Hold it right there, Callie." The mayor said, aiming a blaster at her while the real Callie stood behind him.

"Mayor! Oh, I just apprehended these dangerous criminals and-"

"Save it. I heard everything you said. My Enforcers just rounded up the Dark SwatKats. Dark Kat is in custody. Give up. The place is surrounded. There's no place to run."

The Swatkats, The Metallikats, and Viper broke free thanks to Razor's mini torch he carried with him.

"Always carry a spare." The intrepid tom said.

The Bad Callie looked around, eyes scanned around for an exit. She saw the real Callie and soon had her arm around her neck pulling her toward her.

"Don't move or Miss Goody Goody here gets hurt!" She said.

Suddenly she was struck in the face with an elbow and knocked down.

"Who's a goody goody?"Callie blurted out.

"Why you!" She cried, tackling her.

Soon the two Callies were rolling around on the ground. Everyone watched the cat fight with excitement.

"Man, when both Callies fight, it's kinda sexy!" T-Bone thought, clearly turned on.

"Gotcha!" Callie said, triumphantly picking up the Bad Callie. Both girls' clothes were wrinkled and their hair disheveled. The Bad Callie saw the others approach and pulled free. She grabbed Callie.

"Got you." She said.

"But which is the real Callie and which one's the bad one?" Mayor Manx asked.

"Simple." Razor said, walking up to the Bad Callie and lifting off her hair from the back of her neck.

"There." He pointed. Everyone looked.

A small part of her fur was shaved off. There on her skin underneath was a descriptive tattoo in black ink. "Dark Kat" was clearly visible in Edwardian Script.

"How'd you know?"T-Bone asked.

" Saw it on board Dark Kat's airship. While they were canoodling, she lifted her hair from her neck for a minute. That's when I saw it. Then saw it again during her fight with Callie."

"Like I said. Looks and brains." She smirked, at Razor. She then backed pedalled to run and bumped into Felina Feral. The latter put handcuffs on her.

"Deputy Calico Briggs, you're under arrest." She said.

"Good work, Felina." Manx said, then to the Bad Callie, "By the way, you're fired."

"Swat Kats, I owe you an apology. You saved our city." Manx said.

"Yes, SwatKats, thank you." Felina said, giving them a smile before taking the Bad Callie off to Enforcer Headquarters.

"Thanks, but we gotta get back home to save our Megakat City!" Razor said.

"I can help." Dr. Viper said, "I was experimenting with dimensional portals at Pumadyne Industries.

T-Bone and Razor picked up the Turbokat left at Enforcer Headquarters. They flew it to Pumadyne where Callie and their new friends waited for them.

The doctor took a small disk and pressed a button. A swirling purple, yellow, and pink circle appeared into thin air.

" C'mon, Miss Briggs." T-Bone said, gently lifting her into the air towards the jet. Razor opened the canopy letting her in. She then sat down and strapped herself in. Razor did the same.

"Hurry, my young friends, I won't be able to keep it open for long." He said.

"Hold on. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." T-Bone said.

The black and red jet flew towards the portal. It began pulling them in. Soon they were inside and flew through.

"Good luck, SwatKats." The mayor said, as he and the Alliance of Good watched them go.

Then it closed up.

"Where are we?" Callie asked, "Are we home?"

A familiar looking airship flying off in the distance answered her question.

"Dark Kat." Razor spat out.

"Guys, he's got the Mega-detonator." She said.

"Not for long." T-Bone said, turning the jet around and going after him.

"Soon, the Enforcers will be no more!" Dark Kat chuckled with Viper and the Metallikats, as the massive airship came into view of the Enforcer building.

"Now I'll activate the Mega-detonator." He said, typing a few keys on the console.

"Razor, get a lock on his weapons system." He told him.

"One step ahead of ya, buddy. Locked on. Stabilizer missile, go!" He fired. The missile knocked out the Mega-detonator as well Dark Kat's system.

"What's going on, Dark Kat?" Viper cried as all four villains were thrown to the floor.

"My defense system! The controls of the ship! They aren't responding!" Dark Kat cried, frantically clicking on the keyboard keys.

"We're outta here!"

Mac and Molly jumped out of the ship.

"Uh, Mac. We can't fly!" Molly said.

"Yeow!" They screamed.

They hit the ground blowing up into a million pieces. All that was left were their heads on metal legs.

"Stupid Hackle! You da thunk a genius like him woulda made us able to fly." Mac said.

"You scum will have plenty of time to think about that where you're going." Commander Feral told them.

"Way to go, Mac!" Molly said.

"Aw, stifle yourself, Molly!" He replied.

"Make me, tough guy!"

Dark Kat's ship crashed. Soon Enforcers surrounded it but Dark Kat and Viper escaped.

"Looks like things are back to normal. As usual, Feral's stepping in to take all the credit." T-Bone said, watching him being interviewed by reporter Ann Gora.

"Don't sweat it, buddy. I wouldn't' have it any other way." Razor replied.

"You got a point there." T-Bone said.

Callie's phone rang.

"Yes, Mayor. Right away." She said, then hung up.

"Better drop me off at City Hall, guys. I gotta write another speech for the Mayor for this week" She sighed.

So ends another day in Megakat City for our heroes and the ever diligent deputy mayor.


End file.
